


The Window

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The view from his window did not impress...until he saw his neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing I wrote while writing "Unknown" so technically it's my second fic. I hope you enjoy!

Arthur spent a lot of time in that room. It was a nice room, if a little bleak. But that was probably for the best, because an office ought to be used for work, not to feel comfortable in.

It had a large window by which Arthur sat each day, working on his computer. The view wasn't very good, so Arthur rarely bothered looking out. Just the wall of the neighbouring house. The windows all had curtains that were tightly shut.

The weather was unbearably hot on the day Arthur noticed that the flat opposite his window had a new renter.

He was taking the umptieth drink from his water bottle when a moving figure caught his eye. The window opposite his own did not have curtains drawn for once. This surprised Arthur, since those curtains hadn't moved once since Arthur started living in his flat.

He was staring in wonder when suddenly a young man appeared, dressed only in underwear. In the moment of shock Arthur made the tiniest gasp, which resulted in him choking on his water.

After recovering, he glanced at the window again. The man was standing there, close enough to the window for Arthur to see, opening a book and reading it. He was thin, thinner than any man Arthur had ever seen (not that Arthur had seen many half-naked men) but still managed to look somewhat in shape. Well-built, even.

After a while Arthur finally realised what he was doing (namely staring) and looked away. It was hot outside, so his neighbour took the liberty of walking around in no more than his pants. No big deal. Therefore Arthur should not stare at him, ogling.

With quite admirable willpower Arthur managed to keep his eyes from moving away from his computer for the rest of the day. He did not even look as he left the room to go to bed.

 

* * *

 

The next day was cooler, more bearable. Arthur thought today he would work more efficiently, since he had convinced himself his neighbour would not have to run around half-naked when it wasn't so hot.

Despite this Arthur did look over once. The curtains were still open, but his neighbour wasn't in sight, until an armchair came into view, moving towards the window.

Arthur stared, then noticed that his neighbour was behind the chair, pushing it. He left the chair there, turned towards the window enough for Arthur to see the lodger as he fell into it, smiling. 

 

* * *

 

Apparently the arm chair was his reading chair, because several times a day he would turn up with a book and sit often for hours reading.

Arthur did do some work, he admitted after questioning the neighbour watching he was starting to do regularly. The office would not have to be moved to a different room in the flat due to inefficiency, he convinced himself.

The first time seeing his neighbour in the chair reading Arthur was completely unable to stop staring. The man's whole face became animated with laughter, annoyance, dislike, love when he read.

Fascinated by it, Arthur looked at his neighbour often when he  ~~was supposed to be working~~  worked. He thought he was doing well that he got work done at all when he could just stare at his neighbour all day.

Once Arthur recognised a book the young man was reading. He was pleased to see it was his favourite, "The Catcher In The Rye" by J.D. Salinger. Arthur knew the book cover well.

When the next heat wave came Arthur's eyes worked hard deciding where to look. His neighbour's animated, mesmerizing face or his muscular yet endearingly fragile-looking body.

Arthur was beginning to notice that he was thinking about his neighbour even when he wasn't in the office, even in bed, even going down to the supermarket, even with his pals.

He was returning from a trip to the stores and passed the building in which his neighbour lived when he decided to put a name to his face  ~~and body~~.

Looking at the doorbells (and thinking how they would be sorted in relation to where the flats were) he soon found the doorbell that must belong to the young man with the mop of black hair, those long, delicate fingers, the pale skin, the hairless chest, the long, clumsy legs. 

Arthur realised he was blushing when he looked at the name: Merlin Emrys.

This was surprising to Arthur. Usually everyone only put their last name. Unsure whether this was the right person he typed "Merlin Emrys" into the search on Facebook. There was only one search result who was undoubtedly Arthur's neighbour. 

Smiling, Arthur put away his smartphone and returned home. As he lay in bed he thought about him. "Merlin," he breathed and felt for his cock. Despite the rush of good feelings Arthur's heart felt like it was in a tight grip, paining him.

 

* * *

 

The next day, as Arthur stared at Merlin reading, he knew. He finally knew. He was absolutely head over heels in love with someone he'd never even spoken to.

Arthur knew he had to change that. Determined he left his flat and marched towards the neighbouring building, when suddenly someone came running out of it and bumped into him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-", the assaulter mumbled into Arthur's chest.

"No no, it's alright, I wasn't looking, I-"

Arthur stared as the man took a step back. It was Merlin.

 

* * *

* * *

Moving was difficult. He was sure he'd manage on his own, with the few things he owned. But it proved more troublesome than he thought.

Worst of all it was so hot on the day he moved that once everything was in his flat he was so hot and bothered that he only survived the rest of the day in nothing but his underwear. He did not worry about anyone staring. Most people thought he was not attractive and showed him that.

When he finally finished moving everything into the right place, the last one being his dear reading chair, he was exhausted but happy. He put the chair next to a window. The view wasn't very good, just the house opposite, but it was good enough for reading.

He grabbed a book from his DIY bookshelf and settled into his reading chair. Somehow he felt uncomfortable, the chair didn't feel right, the book was boring, so he gave up and looked out the window.

Merlin noticed that he could look into the flat opposite his. The room directly opposite seemed to be an office. A computer, some bookshelves. The office was empty.

He tried reading the book again. It was a particularly uninteresting bit. Great. Merlin looked out the window again.

It wasn't empty anymore. A blonde man, about Merlin's age was sitting by the computer, looking very concentrated. Merlin stared at him. He was incredibly handsome, like a prince, a knight in shining armour, or, more contemporary, a model. 

Merlin checked his watch. His gorgeous neighbour either had a day off or also worked from home, like Merlin.

Scared of being caught staring he went to his own office to get some work done.

 

* * *

 

Merlin loved books. He loved reading. Really. 

But since moving to his new flat the amount of time he spent reading just about tripled. This had nothing to do with the fact that he could watch his dashing neighbour from the conveniently placed reading chair.

Over the weeks Merlin learned some things about his neighbour of which he was fairly certain. He worked from home, lived alone, liked one of Merlin's favourite bands (he'd worn a t-shirt), did not interrupt his work even for meals so he must take it very seriously (he spent a lot of time in the office, which strengthened this idea) and was most likely unaware of Merlin's existence.

He always seemed so engrossed in his work he probably never looked out the window, or at least Merlin had never seen him do so. After completely giving up on the first book he'd started reading, the next was much better. It really captured him.

So much that at times he forgot to look up to stare at his neighbour. He finished it quickly, then another and another. With all the time he spent in his reading chair it was no surprise he finished them at such a pace.

Again there was a day when it was so hot that Merlin felt inclined to run around the flat naked. He felt more comfortable wearing underwear though, for nudity he was too shy. And again he was not worried about anyone staring. He was invisible to most, unattractive to others and his neighbour never looked anyway.

The book he was reading - one of his favourites, "The Catcher In The Rye" - was nearly finished. He completed the reread in his reading chair, lounging, tired out by the heat and grateful of his exposed skin providing some way of cooling off.

When he felt like he was being watched, like he had countless times before, he looked up slowly to find no eyes on him. He shrugged the feeling off from then on as paranoia.

 

* * *

 

While looking for a new book to read (he had read and reread his and at his speed he needed a couple new ones) the woman at the bookstore handed him a collection of short stories that had just recently been released. 

Merlin looked at the back for summaries and ratings to decide whether it was worth buying. Above the words of praise was a picture of the author. His mouth fell open: It was his neighbour. 

Hastily he looked at the bookcover. Under the title ("A collection of short stories" - how creative) was the name of the author. Arthur Pendragon.

Heart beating fast he bought the book and all others he could find of the same author. His infatuation was a writer! And now Merlin had a name to the beautiful face. Many a fantasy and sex dream was about to get more interesting.

 

* * *

 

Back home he took the books' outer cover off, making them unrecognisable. Just to be sure in the incredibly off chance that his neighbour looked over. But who was he kidding.

Merlin read the stories by Arthur Pendragon with great interest. The stories were pretty much romcoms. That was unexpected, but made Merlin like Arthur so much more. When he put down the last of the books he knew. This was more than just swooning over good looks. More than a crush. "Get a grip, Merlin," he told himself.

"No! No more pining! Whatever the consequence I have to meet him. I have to! Yes!" He'd already walked out the door by this point, then started running down the stairs. He wanted this so badly.

He ran out the front door, but almost instantly into something, or rather,  _someone_.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-", he mumbled into the victim's chest.

"No no, it's alright, I wasn't looking, I-" the attacked began and Merlin quickly took a step back from the invaded privacy. But he then saw who he'd just ran into. Arthur.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The silence that followed was longer than could ever have been between complete strangers. Usually they would go their own ways again quickly. But this wasn't usually. The two men just stared at each other.

Merlin slowly gathered the courage to speak. "I'm Merlin," he said, reaching his hand out. Arthur blinked, tensing slightly before saying "Arthur," short and stiffly.

To Merlin this seemed like Arthur was trying to end the conversation. His heart dropped, the feeling of rejection already spreading like a virus in his system. "Nice meeting you, Arth-", he'd began, ready to walk away and hate himself for the rest of the evening.

"Would you like to come over?", Arthur asked, stopping Merlin. "For...tea?"

Merlin was too delighted to fully acknowledge the awkwardness of Arthur's speech.

"I'd love to," he replied, beaming from hideously huge ear to hideously huge ear. Arthur smiled back. It was not the first time he had seen Arthur smile, but it was the first time from up close and it just about took his breath away.

 

* * *

 

Arthur opened the door to his flat and Merlin looked around with much interest.

They sat down on the couch in the living room for tea. Sitting next to Merlin was awkward. He did not know what to say without revealing too much. Merlin seemed similarly shy of words. He looked amazing. He had this adorable but mischievous look about him and Arthur loved it. Wanted to get closer. Wanted to talk for hours. Wanted to shower him with tokens of affection. Wanted to touch him.

His hands felt clammy, hot, like they knew what Arthur so longed for. Merlin licked his lips. Barely capable of resisting the urge to reach out and touch those lips, kiss them, he just stared at Merlin.

 

* * *

 

It was unbearable. Merlin sat right next to the object of his love and lust and had to hold composure in order to fulfil his hopes of friendship. He had little hope for more. But there he was. Next to Arthur.

He felt how dry his lips were and licked them. It was hard to ignore how all over his body there were reactions to Arthur's proximity. Needy. Merlin saw Arthur's eyes flicker to his lips and couldn't take it.

If he would stay any longer he would run risk of being fined for sexual harassment. He shot Arthur a desperate glance.

 

* * *

 

"I should go," Merlin said suddenly, getting up. Merlin was very quick and at the door already when Arthur's body acted on its own and grabbed Merlin's hand. "Wait! Please stay," he heard himself say. It was out. Merlin would especially want to leave now. Arthur had messed it up.

But Merlin stopped. And then turned to look at Arthur. Arthur's heart was beating fast. So fast that he thought it might break.

"Okay."

He stared. What?  _What?!_

Merlin did not let go of his hand. But he raised his other hand and laid it on Arthur's chest.

 

* * *

 

Here goes. All or nothing. He put his hand on Arthur's chest. Though he was so nervous that he thought he would fall apart any second his body responded to the simple touch.

Arthur was certainly surprised. With courage that Merlin did not know he had his hand managed to linger on the muscular chest under Arthur's intense gaze. The thing Merlin wanted most was to touch him. More. More. Kisses. More.  _More_. When Merlin let out a small moan (he had his imagination to thank for that) Arthur looked absolutely shaken and a blush was taking over when Arthur moved forwards, locking his lips with Merlin's.

 

* * *

 

When Merlin moaned out of nowhere, Arthur couldn't take it any longer. All attempts at decency were cast aside.

He kissed him with much urgency. Merlin's surprise was evident in the form of unresponsive lips. But Arthur continued, hoping that once Merlin recovered from his surprise he was willing. And he was.

Merlin's lips moved against Arthur's in the same urgency. Arthur was overcome with good feelings. And Merlin was so into it that Arthur was soon sporting a hard-on. When Arthur pulled back for air he could not resist looking down and his desire grew further when he saw Merlin's bulge.

He started kissing Merlin again, slipping his tongue through Merlin's lips while he rubbed his thigh against Merlin's erection. That earned him a moan which was swallowed in the kiss.

 

Capturing Arthur's lips Merlin was not surprised when his trousers began to tighten. He longingly continued kissing Arthur until they had to move apart to breathe.

Arthur was smirking. He'd noticed. Before Merlin was able to blush Arthur had began kissing him again. But then Arthur's leg moved between Merlin's legs and moved against his erection. Quiet moans escaped Merlin's lips or were captured by Arthur's lips on his.

Merlin moved his hand down to Arthur's trousers and cupped him, which only turned Merlin on further.

 

Arthur was ridiculously turned on by Merlin's satisfactory noises and expressions, so much even that when Merlin's hand was on Arthur's erection it took only seconds for him to come. He was embarrassed by how quickly he had come but continued kissing Merlin, sliding his hand over Merlin's bulge and squeezing.

 

The moment Arthur's hand moved to Merlin's pants he knew he was done for. Arthur had barely touched the erection when Merlin came in his pants, breathing heavily. The thought alone that he had made Arthur come nearly finished him.

They continued kissing, both with cum in their pants.

"Shower?", Arthur asked in a husky voice.

Merlin nodded, the biggest smile on his face and followed Arthur into the bathroom.

 


End file.
